Do I
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Danny and Lindsay make-up. Set after Personal Foul.


**A/N: Thanks to Laurzz for all the help with this fic and for telling me to quit being modest (is this code for prude) and post it. This probably leans more towards T than M, but all warnings apply. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you Baby?  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?  
Do I have your love? Am I still enough?  
Tell me don't I or do I, Baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted?  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?  
Do I just need to get up and get one with my life?  
Baby, do I?  
_-Luke Bryan

* * *

There was a lot of things he understood now, but there were still a lot of things that he couldn't begin to comprehend. That's how he found himself standing on Lindsay Monroe's stoop, soaking wet and dead on his feet. He raised his hand and rapped softly on the wood door, praying that she'd answer. He was a complete mess and he knew it, but he felt more alive in that moment than he ever had.

"Danny?" Lindsay breathed and leaned against door.

"I told you there's a lot of things I understand now. I went on a rain walk, Montana. I want to get it. I want this. I want to be the person who knows you better than you know yourself. You may not know me anymore, but I don't know you either." Danny's voice cracked and tears pooled in his eyes.

"Danny... what are you doing?" Lindsay shook her head, she didn't want to listen to him right now.

He stepped forward, blocking her attempt to close the door and pulled her to him. Their lips fused together as his hand cradled the back of her head. Her arms went around his neck and she held on for everything she had.

"Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you?" Danny's blue eyes searched her dark brown ones.

"Danny?" Lindsay tried to push him away.

His lips trailed down her neck, "Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?"

"Danny, please." Lindsay pleaded, unable to stop the tears from falling.

He pressed a kiss on her shirt, right above her heart, "Do I still have your love?"

"Danny..." Lindsay's hands rested on his shoulder, but she didn't shove him away.

"Am I still enough?" Danny grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand.

Lindsay whimpered and her knees went weak and Danny caught her, pulling her into his arms. They sat on her apartment floor, both of them crying, Danny pressed a kiss to her hair, "Tell me, Baby."

"I love you." Lindsay sobbed into his chest and he rubbed her back, "I never stopped loving you. It just hurts so much."

"I know." Danny kissed her lightly.

"I need you." Lindsay rested her forehead against his, hands interlacing and Lindsay sitting on his lap, "Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Montana." Danny mumbled against her lips, "I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise. This is it."

"Good. Cause I don't want anyone else. You and me." Lindsay demanded, "I want to be selfish with you. Your love is mine and mine alone."

"All yours." He kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips.

"I'm not sharing you with anyone." Lindsay slid her hand under his shirt and rested it above his heart, "Mine."

"Yours." Danny smiled at her childish nature.

"I've missed you." She rested her head in the crook of his neck, "Not just... I missed the way you hold me and the way your hands feel on my skin."

"I'm here, Baby." Danny ran his hands up and down Lindsay's arms.

"Take me to bed." Lindsay whispered in his ear.

"You sure?" Danny didn't want to rush back into things.

Lindsay nodded, "Please." Her voice was raw, "I need you."

That was all Danny needed to hear. He stood up and took her hand, pulling her with him. He knew her apartment like the back of his hand, so he flipped off the only light that was on and lead the way to her bedroom.

"I love you." Danny breathed against her ear as his hands slid under her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"I love you too, Danny." Lindsay whimpered as he kissed her collarbone.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you." He promised as his lips trailed down her chest.

"I've already forgiven you." Lindsay reassured him, running her nails through his hair and down his back. Her fingers slipped under the edge of his shirt and she pulled it up and over his head. She pressed a kiss to his chest, nipping lightly, "Mine."

Danny's hands found residence on the bare skin of her lower back. Slowly, he edged them back til she fell on the bed and he made quick work of her pajama pants. Lindsay reached out with shaking hands and slowly undid the button on his jeans. His hands found hers and he guided her slowly, "Calm down, Montana. I'm not going anywhere."

"I feel like a teenager." Lindsay admitted.

"Just know I love you, let it start from that."

She nodded and lowered the zipper on his jeans. Sliding them down over his hips, Danny took over and shed them the rest of the way. His skin was damp and cool from the rain and hers was warm like a slow burning fire. He kissed her, his hands trailing over her body and Lindsay clung to him as if she couldn't get him close enough.

"Danny." Lindsay groaned and arched back against him as he pressed a kiss between her breasts. Danny had missed her too; the way she said his name and how her skin felt against his.

"I've got you, Baby." Danny whispered and his hands traced sparks down her inner thighs.

"Need. You." Lindsay reached for the hem of his boxers.

"You've got me." Danny rested his forehead against hers and their eyes locked for a moment. He slipped his pointer fingers into either side of her underwear and edged them down slowly.

"Danny." She whimpered impatiently.

"I love you." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you too." She replied as she slid his boxers down.

His lips trailed from her jaw to her neck and to her collarbone as he slowly slid into her. Her hands sought out his and their fingers interlaced as a moan escaped her lips. Their usual fight for dominance was replaced with a need to heal the other person's wounds. He set a slow pace and pressed kisses to her face and chest, "I love you." He whispered repeatedly.

"Danny." Lindsay practically pleaded, "More."

He picked up the pace slightly, "You're beautiful."

"I love you." Lindsay bit her lip as she traced her nails down his back.

He made sure that she came first; pulling out every trick in the book to drive her over the edge. He lasted mere seconds longer, his head resting in the crook of her neck as the world went white before his eyes.

As their breathing settled, Lindsay turned on her side and smiled at him, "You still turn me on when you kiss me. The sight of you wanting me drives me crazy. You have my love. You're more than enough and you give me more than I could ever want for. I love you Danny."


End file.
